In the Blink of an Eye
by Leauh2o
Summary: Tumblr prompt... A suspect obtains a gun while in the murder room and Sharon is taken hostage... This is my take on that idea. Took some artistic license with it. Since the first chapter this story has gone very Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this was prompt on tumblr ( which I am still trying to figure out ) and I just kept thinking and thinking about it. So to put the brain worm to sleep I had to type. The prompt was a perp gets a hold of a gun and holds Sharon hostage. So here is my take on that idea. Took a little "artistic" license with it.** **Planned as a one shot but who knows...**

-—-—-

"Andy," she almost shouted his name. It was all she could manage before the suspect clapped his hand around her throat making it hard to breathe. It was also the only way to stop the Lieutenant's forward momentum. She had heard him shout her name causing her to turn. She had watched in confused disbelief as he almost vaulted over a desk in her direction. Everything became clear when she felt hands on her, arms gripping her tightly.

The room exploded with the chaotic noise of raised voices. Their shouts combining into a thunderous incoherent sound. Sharon watched as every officer present sprang into action.

"Back away!" her assailant shouted. His voice was deafening, Sharon involuntarily closed her eyes against the sound. Her hands held his wrist, trying to alleviate the increasing pressure on her throat.

"You don't want to do this," she said her voice sounded thick and hoarse. Every eye and weapon in the room was trained on the pair. She felt something sharp digging into her neck.

"Let me ... help you," she said turning her head as much as his grip would allow. She could feel his breath on her ear coming in ragged gasps moving her hair against her cheek. "This isn't the way," she said. "They will never let you just walk out of here."

"Put it down and back away from her," Andy said in very measured tones. His arms were held out from his body, palms turned out, finger spread wide in an exaggerated display for the 'dirtbag' using Sharon as a shield.

"Shut up!" The suspect spat the words out.

"Take it easy," Andy spoke in tones far more calmly than he felt.

Sharon swallowed, her mouth was dry making it even more difficult to speak. "Think," she said slowly. "Look around, how do you see this ending?" She could feel him shift as he accessed his surroundings.

"Louie," Andy called over to his partner, "You got this?" Andy glanced to his right.

Provenza nodded, "Yah, I got it."

"I know you don't want to die today," she said.

"Lady, if I die, you gonna go with me," he said before shouting, "I'll kill her. You hear me!" He pressed his weapon harder against her skin.

Sharon's eyes bore into Andy. "Listen buddy, you don't want to do that. Nobody needs to die," he said his voice sounding calm. Only the hard angle of his jaw and the veins protruding in his neck betrayed his true feelings. He could see a small crimson line begin to travel down Sharon's neck as the 'dirtbag' increased his pressure. She let out a small cry as the weapon finally broke her skin.

"I ain't going back," her captor hissed.

Sharon's mind raced, trying to work out a way to talk this guy down. She watched as Provenza squared his stance and took aim.

Provenza's gaze never faltered. There was no reasoning with this scumbag. He watched the Captain's face carefully looking for the signal to take the shot.

Andy took a step forward. "All right, let's just stay calm."

"Stay back!" The young man yelled. Andy noticed the beads of sweat on the guy's brow, the red tinge around his eyes, the twitchy way his body shifted and his eyes darted around the room. This guy was a junkie which made him even more unpredictable and dangerous.

Andy had stopped moving. Speaking to the room he said, "Everybody... Just...Stay...Calm."

Sharon was assessing her situation. Her mind rapidily playing out various scenarios looking for a way that everyone walked away alive. She tried to speak but her voice came out as a croak. Her assailant was squeezing so strongly it was hard to breathe. She tried again, "What's your name?" she asked the words rough and breathy.

Andy followed her lead, "Hey buddy, yah what's your name?" Andy waited for him to respond. "Just your name. Ease up buddy. She's gotta breath. Ok. Ease up."

Andy watched as the dirtbag's eyes darted from him to the other officers in the room. They all had a weapon trained on the pair. Andy motioned for his team to lower their weapons. Provenza growled, "Like hell." Andy let that go. Louie would react if needed but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Let her breath," Andy said using his hands to emphasize his words. He noticed Sharon nod her head ever so slightly indicating her assailant had complied.

"Ok buddy, now what's your name?" Andy asked again.

The uniformed officer who had been escorting the suspect spoke up, moved suddenly and shouting out, "His name is Eugene MacMann." The dirt bag startled at the sound, driving his weapon further into Sharon's neck, she yelped. Andy glared at the officer, who shrank back.

"Ok ... take it easy ... Eugene," Andy started.

"Don't! Call me that," Eugene shouted.

"You're hurting me," Sharon whispered hoarsely. Eugene's attention shifted to her. "Please," she tugged at this hand holding her throat. Almost absently he loosened his grip. "Thank you," Sharon said her voice so quiet Eugene needed to lean in to hear her.

Andy had slowly advanced while Eugene was distracted. She tried to keep Eugene's attention on her.

"Thank you, Eugene," she said softly before quickly added, "Sorry, you don't like being called that. What...should I call you?"

She could smell his perspiration, feel the way his body was beginning to tremble. "Sharon," she said swallowing hard, "my name is Sharon," she continued. Eugene's grip on her neck slackened a little more. His weapon hand shifted and rested on her shoulder. For a moment, he seemed somewhat stunned by Sharon's reaction to him. Slowly, Sharon dropped her hands from Eugene's wrist. With all her might she thrust her elbow into Eugene's stomach. He howled as she rotated out of his grasp. Eugene raised his weapon, Andy shouted and lunged for them as Sharon raised her arm defensively before jamming her knee into his groin catching Eugene quite by surprise. Many of the observers groan in sympathy as Eugene doubled over and crumpled to the floor.

Tao and Sanchez quickly advance to take custody of Eugene once he is done writhing on the floor. Tao secured the discarded weapon. "A letter opener," he states matter of factly.

"Nice moves, Captain," Sanchez said with a chuckle.

Sharon leaned against the wall with her hand holding the wound on her neck. It felt warm and sticky removing her hand she absently examined the blood on her fingers and palm.

Andy was at her side in an instant. "Sharon," he whispered his throat felt tight. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close. His feeling of relief so intense he was almost lightheaded.

Placing her free hand on his chest, she merely nodded at him indicating she was all right. Andy slipped an arm around her and guided her to the nearest chair. She sat without any protest letting him access her neck. He cupped her throat pressing a handkerchief over the wound. To quiet the trembling of her hands, she folded them tightly in her lap. Her whole body felt as though it was vibrating as the adrenaline coursed through her.

Andy leaned in close. "It doesn't look too bad," Andy said. "But you still need to get it checked out... Make sure you don't need stitches."

She saw the worry in his eyes, heard it in his tone. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, let everything she was feeling pour out. She couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. Taking his free hand in hers, she squeezed whispering, "Andy, I'm ok." She gave him a small smile, "Now we'll have matching scars," she tried to joke.

"Oh Captain comedian now is it?" he said relieved to see that mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'm ok really," she said again holding his hands tightly.

Giving her hand a squeeze in return, he countered, "You are still getting checked out by a professional."

She rolled her eyes at him. Before she could protest Andy added, "Any on-duty injuries need to be properly reported and signed off on by a medical professional."

Provenza piped up, "You quoting chapter and verse? Eeh gads." As he walked away he shot a look at Andy over his shoulder and added, "Looks like you finally got him trained."

"What! Now everyone's a comedian!" Andy shot back.

Sharon smiled at him. She leaned in resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Love you," she whispered.

Andy snuck a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Excuse me Captain, Lieutenant?" Buzz interrupted feeling awkward intruding, "The paramedics are here."

The end

 **A/N Hope you leave a review, let me know your thoughts. Give me an idea for a Chapter 2 perhaps...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the encouragement ...

CHAPTER 2

"Captain, let's get you a little privacy for this," Andy said as he stood. With an outstretched arm, he indicated her office. The two medical professionals nodded and proceeded them. Holding her hand Andy helped his Captain to her feet. He glanced over his shoulder, nodded at colleagues as they protectively observed the Captain. His other hand slipped around her waist, the team watched as _their_ Captain was guided to her office.

"She's gonna be fine. Now get back to work. Tao, Sanchez process that asshole." Provenza's gruff voice rumbled through the murder room snapping the team back into action.

"You're lucky she's gonna be ok, asshole" Sanchez hissed at the now handcuffed and twitchy Eugene seated near him. He stood up grabbing Eugene by the collar and hauled him out of the room with Tao following close behind.

Seated in one of chairs in front of her desk, Sharon endured the paramedics exam. Andy never let go of her hand and Sharon didn't seem to mind. The medics need to check for other injuries required her to slip off Andy's jacket. He had wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders when someone had mentioned shock. The smile that played at her lips when he placed it around her shoulders reassured him that she wasn't in too much danger of succumbing to the symptoms of shock. At the time, his jacket was the closest he could come to holding her.

She momentarily released Andy's hand to unbuttoned her blouse when requested to by the nearest paramedic.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Andy asked silently hoping she'd want him to stay.

She simply retook his hand when she was finished. She looked away as the medic moved a gloved hand across her skin. From Andy's vantage point, he was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes from wandering. He was trying to concentrate on her shoulder but was distracted by the soft pink strap that taunted him tempting his eye to follow its path. Sharon fidgeted in her seat, attempting to calm herself. Sensing her discomfort, Andy knelt beside her looking in her eyes. "How ya doing?" Thankful, he was able to slightly distract ... them both.

She sighed, "Ok." She squeezed his hand.

"This is gonna sting a bit," the medic said as he applied antiseptic. She hissed a little closing her eyes before pressing her lips into a thin line. Andy squeezed her hand trying to provide some comfort.

As the medics tended to her, Andy's mind played out all the ways this could have ended much differently. It had only been a letter opener but it could have, he stopped himself he didn't even want to think about it. The mere hint of those thoughts caused his chest to tighten. She was ok that was the only thought he would allow to get a foothold.

Luckily, the wound was mostly superficial. She had a few butterfly bandages closing the gash and along with a few darkening bruises on her neck. The medic recommended she get checked out in a day or two by her regular doctor. "Just to make sure there was no infection and it was starting to heal properly," he had said while packing up his kit.

"Thank you gentlemen," Sharon said softly buttoning her blouse. Without the distraction of Sharon's hand in his Andy found it hard to not watch her fingers as they fastened each button. Shaking his head, he stood and walked the paramedics to the door.

Once the paramedics left, Andy turned to find Sharon standing behind him.

"I should," she started to say indicating with a sweep of her arm her intention to go back out to the murder room.

Andy closed the door and leaned against it, "In a minute," he said softly, his hands taking hold of her shoulders.

In the murder room, Chief Taylor had made an entrance. No one could help but notice his arrival. Provenza waylaid him on the way to the Captain's office. "We've got this covered Chief," Provenza's broad form blocking the way.

"I am sure you do, Lieutenant. I just,"

"Yah yah, she's fine," Provenza flapped his hands at Taylor in a shooing motion. "I'll send her your way when she's had a minute." Taylor frowned.

Inside the Captain's office, Andy stepped aside to let Sharon leave then he noticed the commotion outside between Provenza and Taylor. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You don't want to go out there yet," he said stepping closer to her. "Trust me."

"You're seriously not going to let me see her?" Taylor protested.

Sanchez stepped in behind the Chief. "She's in good hands, Chief."

Taylor almost jumped at the sound of Sanchez's voice. When he turned and met the detective's intense glare, he involuntarily took a step back.

"Give her a break," Sanchez's steely tone caused the Chief to falter.

He retreated yet another step. "Tell her I want a full account of this..." he paused flourishing his hands, "this incident," he said before making an indignant exit.

Provenza smirked at his colleague. "Yup, scary Sanchez can be very helpful," he chuckled as he walked away.

"Before you go out there," Andy said stepping closer to Sharon, he placed his back against the door, not knowing if he was trying to hold himself up or keep the world at bay. Andy looked at the floor, took a deep breath before spreading his arms open. Sharon surprised him stepping quickly toward him sliding her around him. Andy folded her into his embrace. With the blinds still open, this small corner was the only private place in her office.

He buried his face in her hair, holding her as tight as he dared. She stepped back first searching his eyes cupping his face in her hands.

"Sharon," he searched her eyes as he spoke looking at her as though she might evaporate before him. "Sharon, I ..." his voice broke trailing off into silence. Her eyes were misty, the raw emotion in his voice battered against her resolve. Even as his voice faltered, his gaze was unflinching.

"I know," she said caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. She surprised him again with a firm almost desperate kiss. Pulling back Andy released her lips, but not her body. They stood for a moment his forehead resting against hers.

She smoothed his tie with her palms and took a deep breath. Andy brushed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Right," he said straightening his shoulders, he turned to open the door.

A/N Thanks for all the favorites and follows. The reviews and the PMs with suggestion all appreciated (working on them...some of them) I think there may be a few more chapters in this one. Next one is a little out of my comfort zone for writing style but we'll see how it goes. Again the reviews give such a boost thanks all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she finally packed up her desk all Sharon could think was, Thank god the day was over. She silently prayed that the evil of the world would take a respite. She absently stroked the bandage on her neck and had to smile at the universe's sense of humor. For months, Sharon had been, has been, worried about Andy, about losing him.

The thought of life continuing without him filled her with melancholy. Memories of the past few months flooded her mind. The image of him being wheeled away from her in the hospital caused a lump in her throat and a heaviness in her gut. She had wanted to run to him throw her arms around him and never let go. To tell him, she loved him, needed him. Life... her life was better because of him but she hadn't. She had just watched, frozen in time. Praying that it was not the last time, she would see him.

Sharon looked up and out into the murder room, Andy was just coming back. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She shook her head thinking how silly she must look grinning like an infatuated school girl when the cute boy walked by. Today had been hard for her physically and emotionally. She had been in dangerous situations before, involved in physical altercations, car chases, shoot outs but nothing quite so intimate as having a knife to her throat. Part of her had known her team would allow nothing serious to happen to her. Provenza was an excellent marksman. He could have dropped the suspect at any moment. Although her life did not flash before her eyes certain images surfaced, coming into very clear focus, her children, her parents and ... Andy. They were quick flashes of crystal clear memory; the first time she had held her children, Rusty's adoption day, her parent's last anniversary party, Andy saying 'hang in there,' Andy asking her out, Andy saying 'til death do they part.'

She sighed, thinking today must have been worse for him than her in a way. The fear in his eyes had been unmistakable. His relief when it was over was palpable. Evidenced by his need to be near her once things had begun to settle down. If she was being completely honest it was a shared need, a need to be near one another. They had managed a moment, just a brief moment, alone together. Although neither could find the strength to say what they each desperately wanted to say, what they needed to say.

She smiled thinking how that was often the way it was with them. Each, for their own reasons, struggled with words when it came to expressing their feelings for one another. Maybe there were no words that truly fit. They had settled for an embrace that became a clandestine kiss. Something that had never, would never have happened in the office had it not been for the extremes of the day.

A noise brought her back to the moment. Andy was standing in front of her desk, a curious smile on his face as he wondered what she had been thinking about. It had taken her ages to realize he was there. She had had a far away look in her eye. A smile had played across her lips several times, the kind that reached her eyes and made them shimmer. Watching her brought back the events from earlier in the day, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to throw off the ache and feeling of heaviness those memories brought. It had ended well, Sharon was all right. He sighed at that thought, she was all right. His mind brought up images of 'what if' causing his muscles to tense and his stomach to churn. In an instant, she could have been gone, dying in his arms. He ran a hand across his face in the hopes of erasing that image from his mind. The relief he had felt when she had freed herself had nearly consumed him. He had needed to hold his emotions in check. Thinking back he's not quite certain how he managed it. Not screaming her name, embracing her nor covering her with kisses were probably the only things that allowed him to maintain his composure. Had he given in, he would have held her and wept, tears of relief, of joy, of love and there would have been no coming back.

He had managed to shut out the world and steal a moment just for them. Even in that moment, he had not been able to verbalize the torrent of emotions that threatened to undo him. Their moment became a touch, an embrace, a kiss that conveyed more than words.

"A penny for your thoughts," he whispered not wanting to startle her.

She closed her eyes and hummed. Andy watched her, with eyes still closed, she turned toward his voice, that smile was back. She heard him as he walked around to her side of the desk, eyes still closed she tracked his movement. A hand caressed her shoulder, the other her cheek. He smiled now when she still did not open her eyes. He leaned in, kissed her cheek. Lingering close to her, his lips trailed up to her temple barely touching her skin before placing a kiss just at her hairline then her forehead, her other temple, her other cheek. He felt her cheek quirk up into a smile. He kissed the edge of her mouth before ghosting his lips across hers to kiss the other side.

"Today, was too close," he whispered his lips brushing her cheek as he spoke. He felt her nod against him. "I love you," he breathed. She felt his words travel the length of her. He heard her draw in a slow halting breath.

"We've had too many, lately." Her words barely audible. He would have missed her words completely had he not been so close. She leaned her cheek against his, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. "Oh Andy," she sighed. "What are we doing?"

She leaned into him sliding her hands around him to hold him close. Once her capture had been rendered impotent, Sharon had used ever once of will power to remain reserved and professional. Andy was the rock that allowed her to maintained her composure. When he rushed to her side, she wanted nothing more than to collapse in his arms, to hold tight to him. She wasn't sure her heart could handle this continuous roller coaster it seemed to be on.

"I have no idea," he all but breathed against her skin. "I love you, Sharon." He held her so tightly she almost couldn't breath. "Today," he swallowed hard, "was awful. I don't think I have ever been so scared. I thought I might lose you." She had been slowly running her hands across his back as he spoke.  
He pulled back trying to look at her but she resisted laying her forehead on his shoulder. She didn't want him to see her tears. She always hated to cry.

"Sharon," his hand came up to touch her face. Feeling the dampness of her cheek, he knew why she was reluctant to look at him. He cradled her head. "I never want to feel that way again Sharon." She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sharon." Now he had some idea of how she must have felt these past few months, especially around his surgery and why she had been so protective.

She had finally looked at him. With a puzzled expression she asked, "Why are you sorry?"

He smiled leaned in kissing a tear from her cheek. He sighed, "I'm sorry I put you through so much worry. I'm sorry I didn't take my injuries more seriously. If I had maybe I could have spared you some of it. But I." She silenced him with a kiss.

"This isn't going to get easier, you know," she said gazing into his eyes.

What was she trying to say Andy thought studying her face. "No, it probably won't. What are you trying to say?" He was suddenly feeling worried. It felt as though she was getting ready to say something significant.  
She sighed, "I don't know. I just," her voiced going silent. She didn't know what she wanted to say. "I just want us to...to be sure," she finally said. She almost laughed at how ridiculous she must have sounded. Sure, was she being serious nothing in life was a certainty. Nothing in life was easy. She looked down and shook her head.

Now Andy was truly worried. What was she saying? Was she burying to subtly end things? He took a deep breath.

She felt his body tense. She looked up, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you all right?" She asked searching his eyes. She became more concerned when he took a step back from her.

"I don't know Sharon? Am I all right?" He looked down at his shoes before meeting her gaze again."Are we all right?"

"Andy. When he threatened me... I was scared ... All I could think about were my children and my parents," she swallowed blinking back tears that again began to prick at her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath she continued, "And ... you, Andy." She laughed a bit at the somewhat surprised look that crossed his face. "My life didn't flash before my eyes but you did. You asking me to Serv. You getting released from the hospital." She caressed his cheek, "I think we are ok, don't you?"

"Yah, I do. You just ... The way you were talking ... I thought for a minute you were ... Oh never mind. We're ok. I love you," he said closing the gap between them and kissing her.

"Andy we do need to talk about," she paused pressing her lips together shaking her head, "oh god I sound like the needy girlfriend." She sighed deeply, "talk about us."

"Ok," he said dragging out the syllables. "Should we sit down?" Again he was feeling nervous. What exactly did they need to talk about? He thought things were going well. Maybe she didn't. Maybe he should pay attention to what she was saying as she was now looking at him with a furrowed brow. He heard her ask, "Are you listening?" He nodded.

"Then what did I just say?" she asked in an almost Captain Raydor voice. She knew he had gotten lost in his thoughts missing her last statement completely.

"Ah ... We need to talk... about ... us?" he answered trying to look convincing and hoping she wouldn't get mad at him. He breathed a small sigh of relief when she laughed.

"Yes, that and we... should... go ... home. I don't want to talk about it all here. Will you come to my place?" She said with a small smile.

"Yah, sorry. Let's get out of here," he said stepping away and extending his hand. She smiled back and took it. She retrieved her pocketbook with her other as they headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so this chapter did not go as I had originally envisioned. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me on this story, appreciate your support. All mistakes are min hope they are few. :)**

Chapter 4

Sharon arrived at her condo first. She quickly changed before starting the coffee pot. She was a little surprised that it was taking Andy so long to arrive. He had been following right behind her until she made a light that he didn't.

She looked her phone to check the time and see if she had missed a text from him. Seeing no message she poured herself a cup of coffee and tried not to pace. She finally decided to sit at the table. Looking at the door she decided she looked like she was waiting for him so she moved to the other side of the table. Once seated she laughed at herself for being so nervous and silly.

She looked at her phone again. Had he changed his mind? Oh god, was he in an accident? She was beginning to worry when her phone finally chimed. Snatching it off the table letting out a relieved sigh. Andy was ok and on his way. She sent a quick ok back. Again laughing a little to herself about how crazy she was acting. He made her crazy. She took a sip of her now luke warm coffee before leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes. That only helped to bring her thoughts flood her mind with thoughts of Andy. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

Finally, she heard the knock at the door. As she crossed the floor toward the door she shook her head thinking again how ridiculous she was acting. She opened the door to find Andy standing there with his hands full. All it took was her expression to garner a quick explanation. "Dinner," he said lifting the bags with a shrug and a smirk. She stepped aside to let him in and followed him to the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long," he said over his shoulder. He smiled at her when she leaned her back against the counter to watch him unpack the bags. "I just figured neither of us really had time to eat anything of substance," he shrugged smiling a little as he spoke.

"I wasn't worried," she said still watching him. She laughed and looked at the floor when he suddenly stopped looking at her with raised brows. "Ok maybe a little, I'm glad I got your text," she confessed. "How much did you buy?" She asked changing the subject.

Andy was back removing containers from the bags. "Oh just a few things. I had to wait for it that's what took so longer than I thought. Then my phone must have fallen out of my pocket after I called in the take out because I couldn't find it to text you at first. Found it under the front seat," he shrugged sheepishly. "I should have called you first, I'm sorry you worried."

"Well don't worry about that now. But next time," she said giving him a knowing look. She pushed off the counter heading for the dish cabinet.

Andy nodded, "Yah, next time."

Sharon set the plates and cutlery down on the counter. She bumped his shoulder with hers smirking at him.

They each filled a plate before heading to the table. They ate in awkward silence for a moment.

"This is good. I didn't realize how hungry I was," she said taking another mouthful.

Andy hummed a response as he swallowed. "Thought you'd like it," he said waiting for her to start the real conversation.

After a few more bites, Sharon began to push the remnants of her meal around her plate. Andy set his fork down, sat back in his chair and waited. Catching his movements she smiled to herself, sighed and look up.

"Right," she said pushing her plate away from her. "I did say we needed to talk didn't I."

"Yah and just so you know the phrase 'we need to talk' usually does not mean anything good," he said with a smirk using air quotes to emphasize his words trying to lighten the sudden serious tone the evening was taking.

She smiled, reaching for his hand, "Andy, it's ... It's nothing bad." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I just," she paused searching for the right words. Why was this so hard she had rehearsed what she would say the entire drive home. She was confident it was the right decision. At least, she had been confident until she had laid eyes on him. How could she face down murderers and gang members but lose the ability for coherent speech when alone with her boyfriend. Looking into Andy's eyes, she knew she had to say something. She had been lost in her thoughts too long and he was beginning to look anxious.

She took another deep breath and shook her head, "Andy."

"Still here," he countered bringing his free hand up to join their already entwined fingers. He looked at her expectantly.

She continued, "I wanted to talk about us. I've wanted to for a little while now. Talk about ... About everything that has happened over the past few months. And...now ...today... What happened today, it made me realize even more than nothing is certain, anything can happen. It can happen so fast and everything can change."

Andy tried to stay calm, to really listen to what she had to say. But it was getting harder and harder with each passing moment to not get worried about where this might be going. He let out a long breath and swallowed, willing himself to remain calm and not overreact. His mantra became 'she's not breaking up with you, she's not breaking up with you.'

"I'm not saying this very well," she apologized.

"You're doing fine, Sharon. Just say it. Whatever IT is. I can take it," he said with more confidence than he felt. "Just be honest with me."

Sharon nodded. "Honestly... Andy, I love you," her voice was thick with emotion, "and it scares me a little."

Andy started to say something but she raised her hand to stop him. She needed to keep going or she would lose her nerve. He nodded and remained silent.

"I know you're better, you're healthy now. No clot or anything but I was so afraid, you were going to die. That I ... I was going to lose you," she took a deep breath blinking back tears that she willed not to fall. "I prayed so hard ...for you to be all right...for me to strong enough...and... and my prayers were answered." She sighed running her fingers across the back of his hand. Her eyes dropped, "I was able to tell you ... I love you. And everything started to ...I don't know get back to normal. But then today happened. I ...started to ...reevaluate."

That phrase caught his attention. His body sat a little straighter. He took another long slow breath. It's all too much he thought she's trying to let me down easy. Here comes the 'let's be friends talk,' he thought mentally bracing himself.

"I think today was ... well... I don't know... a sign for lack of a better word, a reaffirmation that life is short," she laughed a little at herself. "Oh now, I'm rambling," she sighed slightly frustrated with herself.

As Sharon spoke his feelings of apprehension began to fade. His mantra slowly changed to she's not, emphasis on not, breaking up with me caused him to unconsciously smile.

Sharon tilted her head as the smile on Andy's face grew more pronounced.

"Sharon," he said and this time she made no attempt to stop him. "I think that I understand... Today was a terrifying day. That dirtbag could have killed you. I can't ...I don't even want to imagine losing you. I'm so sorry I put you through so much worry these past few months. Can we agree that... we don't want to lose each other."

She nodded in response, holding his hand even tighter.

"Good," he said reaching out for her other hand. "We agree we love each other. And that good," he said.

"Very good," she agreed with a hum and gentle nod of her head.

So I guess ... the real thing is ... well... what now?" He used his best Lieutenant voice which made her laugh.

"That is the thing," she agreed nodding her head and holding tightly to his hands. She looked down at the table momentarily lost in her own thoughts.

Andy took a deep breath. The anticipation was killing him. He tried to concentrate on her face, trying to keep that dark voice in his head silent. Concentrating his new mantra, 'she loves me.'

The release of Andy breath drew her eyes to his, "What do you want Andy?" She finally asked.

Taken by surprise, he faltered. "Ahhh... well... ladies first," Andy stammered.

She laughed again looking down at their clasped hands.

"Chicken," she teased looking up at him through her lashes.

Andy nodded with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"All right, what do I want? I want this ... I want us ... this ... our relationship to ... to move forward," she stopped not quite knowing what exactly she meant by forward. Well she did know, but she didn't know how she could articulate it without melting into the floor.

"Forward," Andy nodded at first then added, "Forward is good." As he said those words his brain screamed 'What DoesThat Mean?!' He finally just gave in, stopped nodding and said it out loud, "What does that mean Sharon? How would things change... move forward ... I mean... There are things I'd like... I mean ... I'd do ... I want..." He looked at her with eyes pleading her rescue him from himself. He wanted to say to hell with being old fashioned. He wanted to grab hold of her, kiss her breathless and make love to her right there on the table. Hell, he wanted to marry her for Christ sakes. But he just looked at her silently pleading with her to say any of those things.

"Andy... I just don't want to screw this all up. And I feel like I am." Her gaze dropped to the table top, her voice grew quiet. "I feel ... Like we don't ... I mean I want us to be ... closer," she said feeling herself grow warm, blood rushed to her cheeks, her eyes dropped. Unable to meet Andy's intense gaze she almost whispered, "physically. I want us to..." The lump in her throat made it nearly impossible to continue. Even her ears felt hot with the blush that now consumed her. She felt ridiculous. She should be able to talk about sex especially with the man that she loved.

"Ok good...great... so ... when the time is right we can explore a more ...physical relationship," Andy said, thankful that she continued to study the top of the table because he was certain he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He battled to collect himself before she looked up. He had long been hoping to move forward to this stage in their relationship, but he didn't want to seem overly eager.

Just then the door opened and a boisterous Rusty and Gus entered.

"Oh hey mom," Rusty said in greeting "Ah are we interrupting something?" Rusty noticed the blush on his mom's face.

"Ah no, we were just finishing dinner. What have you two been up to?" Andy asked as Sharon quickly regained her composure.

She smiled brightly. "Hi hon, are you boys hungry? There's plenty left," she swept her arm toward the kitchen.

"No thanks we just came from getting burgers," Rusty said giving her a curious expression. He took several steps toward his mother. "Everything ok?" He had noticed the bruises and bandage on her neck. "What happened?" he pointed to the bandage his voice tinged with concern.

Sharon reached for his outstretched hand he closed the distance between them. Taking Rusty's hand in both of hers, "I'm fine, Rusty. It's all superficial." She drew him down put her arms around her son hugging him close. Rusty broke their embrace a slightly suspicious and concerned look still clouded his face.

"An unruly suspect got out of hand. That is, until your mom here," Andy pointed a thumb at Sharon, "dropped him with a well placed knee," Andy said with a chuckle.

Rusty looked from Andy to his mom. He knew they were holding back but he wasn't going to push right now. "You'll ...like share all the details with me later, right?" He asked with raised brows.

"Yes," Sharon assured him. "So what are your plans for the night?" She said changing the subject, but continuing to keep her son's hand in hers. "Sorry," she said looking around Rusty to Gus, who was waiting back near the door, "how are are, Gus?"

Rusty looked back at Gus. "I'm very well, thanks. Sorry, we interrupted your night," Gus apologized.

"Mom, we were just stopping by so I could drop off my stuff and ah... then we were gonna catch a movie," Rusty explained still a little surprised that she was still holding onto him.

"Oh ok, can I ah... talk to you before you head out?" She asked. No sooner had the words left her mouth than she regretted it. What was she thinking? What was she going to say?

"Yah sure ... Mom ... Everything ok?" Rusty gave a little a look in Andy's direction, who responded with a little shrug.

Sharon stood. "Be right back," he said over his shoulder to Gus as Sharon ushered him down the hallway.

Once inside his room, Rusty stepped back from her, "Ok you are really freakin' me out right now."

"I'm sorry hon. So things with you and Gus seem to be going well," she said with a smile and quick shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah yah ... Mom?" Rusty questioned putting his bag on his desk chair. Things are going ...great." Rusty turned to face her, "What's really going on? Like you are ok? Right?"

Sharon stepped forward placing her hands reassuringly on Rusty's shoulders, "Yes, yes I'm fine." She gave his shoulders on more squeeze when his suspicious expression didn't change. "I ...I just wanted to run something by you ...well ...ask you something," she stated started to feel self conscious. "Rusty how would you feel if ...if Andy was around more often?" She finally managed to ask.

Rusty continued to look at her suspiciously. He could tell she was feeling rather uncomfortable about this conversation. "He's pretty much around all the time now," Rusty teased. "How could he be here more?" As the last word left his lips he dragged out the syllables with the sudden realization of the situation. His eyes grew wide as did his grin.

"Oh. Wait ... Are you? You are. You're asking my permission to have ... a sleep over?" Rusty teased an impish grin on his face.

Sharon folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I am not asking permission. I am ...considering your feelings in the matter," she stated as matter of factory as she could manage considering a deep blush was creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"But you're not denying it," Rusty said triumphantly.

Sharon shifted her weight from one foot to the other, tilted her head trying to project her best don't mess with me look. Rusty continued to smirk before becoming more thoughtful.

"So is Andy moving in?" Rusty asked a little more seriously.

"No," she said perhaps too quickly. "No, we are just talking about the possibility that he might... might," she emphasized the last word by pointing a finger at him, "stay over."

"Ok ... Just one question. Like where will he sleep?" Rusty couldn't help getting in one more little jab. He was trying desperately to maintain his composure and not laugh.

"Rusty," she sighed with exasperation feeling her cheeks burn even hotter.

Rusty put up his hands in a posture of surrender. More seriously he added, "Cause he practically lived here for like a month... and it wasn't so bad, ya know him being here all the time. And as long I don't have to Flynn sit or sleep on the couch again." Rusty just sort of shrugged.

"I really don't like ...want to discuss your love life mom... But ... You're happy. Andy's a good guy so ya know be happy," Rusty finally said. He shrugged again, "Gus is like waiting." Rusty pointed to the door.

Sharon wondered when her son had gotten so wise. She reached out and swept his bangs from his forehead. "Right, sorry shouldn't keep Gus waiting," she said before opening his door.

"Or Andy for that matter. That guy has the patience of a saint," Rusty commented as they walked back to the living room.

Sharon stopped abruptly shooting him a withering look over her shoulder.

"What?" He said his face the picture of innocence.

Andy shared a quick look with Gus as their significant others rejoined them.

"Everything... Ok?" Andy asked tilting his head toward Sharon. She nodded in response.

"Sorry," Rusty said to Gus. "Come on let's go. See you later mom. Bye Andy," Rusty smirked at his mother's boyfriend before heading toward the door.

"Bye Rusty, Gus," Sharon said with a little wave.

"See ya later kid, bye Gus," Andy added as the pair departed. Looking over at Sharon he added, "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. He just thinks he's cute and comical," she said with a little chuckle and a gentle shake of her head.

"So ..." Andy said looking at her expectantly.

 **TBC**

 **Please let me know what you think. This fic has a mind of its own & going I know not where, but I'm learning to go with it. Critiques are welcomed, please review, specifics welcome - things done well & what could have been done better. So appreciate all the feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we sit down." Sharon gestured toward the couch. The atmosphere around them began to feel awkward and pensive again. "We could ... watch a movie," she added sitting down and picking up the remote. Sharon's thoughts continued to circle back to their earlier conversation. His words, 'when the time is right,' swirled in her head. She cringed inwardly thinking she had only made matters worse in some way.

"Sure ... A movie would be great," he sighed sitting next to her. Their shoulders barely touched as Sharon turned on the TV and began to scroll the Netflix menu.

Now that she had planted the suggestion of sex there was no way he could not think about it. Who was he kidding, he was always thinking about it but it had been easier when he knew it wasn't an option. Now just brushing up against her shoulder was more than enough to get his engine running.

She had settled on something. He barely remembered the title she read off that he absently agreed to. He was after all watching her more than the movie. His mind somewhere else, images from his day dreams inconveniently popping into his mind. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now. So why didn't he, a part of him began coaxing him, just do it. She wants to move forward. You want to move forward. Just kiss her you idiot. He must have sighed or shifted because she was looking back at him now. Those eyes drawing him in. He smiled at her. She smiled almost shyly back. Looking at the TV, he tried to concentrate on the film but his mind just wouldn't be still, conjuring images, caressing her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, his thumb running along her jaw. His mind seemed to sigh whispering 'so beautiful.' His body had leaning in close. He watched her eyes close, her chin lift toward him expectantly. Her hands finding his shoulders. He moved in slowly taking her mouth fully yet softly. He pulled away but kept close now cradling her face in his hands. She turned kissing his thumb. Her hand came up to take hold of his and then placing it over her collar bone, her fingers encircled his wrist. He could just feel her heart beating beneath the base of his palm. She leaned in kissing him, her tongue finding his lower lip. His lips parted pulling her in, she hummed in response. His hand was warm against her, she could feel his fingers flex ever so slightly. With the gentlest of pressure she began to guide his hand down her body, his finger tips slipped under her arm, his palm across the side of her breast. This time it was Andy who hummed. The fingers of one hand now entangled in her hair holding her head close, the fingers of the other reacting to the supple flesh within reach. His resolve, his restraint washed away like a sandcastle in the tide. The sound of her voice broke the spell of his daydream.

"What's wrong?" She asked giving him a knowing look.

"Nothing," he said surprised, "Should something be wrong?"

"No... You ... No," she said, "of course not. You were just ...staring." She wanted to kiss him but felt awkward like she was forcing something.

He watched as she wet her lips, her eyes dropping to his mouth for the briefest of moments. But she remained rooted in her place.

He leaned in saying her name softly. She smiled at him. His fingers brushed her cheek. She wet her lips again. Her hands found their way to his chest then up to his neck. He finally leaned in close placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her smile when they parted turned into something of a pout when he sat back against the couch.

Now it was Andy's turn to ask what was wrong.

She shook her head, "Nothing," she replied. She wasn't certain how he was going to react to her saying she wanted a more physical relationship but this was definitely one reaction she would not have guessed. "That was ... nice," he finally said.

"Nice," she repeated, "well ... I've been called worse." He smirked a little and shook his head. "Ok, Sharon, I'm just going to say it." She gazed at him, a fleeting look of concern on her face. "I can't believe ... I'm going to say this." With an exaggerated breath he continued, "What are the rules Sharon? With moving forward ... Being more physical."

She pressed her lips together trying not to smile or laugh.

Watching her reaction Andy blustered, "Oh don't laugh at me! Come on I need to know. The game plan, are you talking rounding second or knocking it outta the park?"

Sharon's hands flew to her face trying to halt the laughter bubbling from her. Of course, he resorted to a baseball reference.

Her laughter was contagious. Soon she was gasping for air. He couldn't help but smile and join in. After several minutes their laughter subsided. Andy brushed a tear from her check with his thumb, then kissed her cheek. Staying close he said, "Maybe spelling it out in football terminology would be more up your alley."

"Oh," she scoffed giving him a thump on the chest.

He laughed then kissed her. Pulling back he teased, "Just not soccer... Cause I really like to use my hands."

He caught hold of both her wrists before she could whack him again. He brought her hands behind her back. He kissed her again as she opened her mouth with a retort. He pressed her into the back of the couch. He released her hands which at first remained at her back then grasped his shoulders. She let out a small moan as she pressed back into his kiss, her tongue finding his. Her arms drawing him closer, her hands at his neck and in his hair.

His hands had moved under her shirt. One resting at the small of her back, the other tracing up her spine. His palm traveled over the fabric of her bra and came to rest on the nap of her neck. This was not new territory... Yet.

When she nipped at his lower lip, he decided to just go for it, rules be damned. His hands began to fumble with the back strap of her bra. He pulled it together, tried tugging it apart and was at the point of possibly ripping it off her body when she pushed him away.

"Andy stop," she said hands firmly pushing on his chest. They were both breathless. Her face was flushed when she looked at him.

He began to apologize when she sat back from him.

"It ... Um," she began biting her lip, "It fastens in the front." He watched her hands slip under her shirt and then reappear. She continued to slightly chew her lip and reach up her sleeve shrug her shoulder then produce a pale pink strap that she slipped over her hand. She did the same to her other sleeve. He watched in bewildered amazement. Her final movement produced the uncooperative piece of clothing in her hand. She looked up at him with a shy smirk, he took it from her hand then dropped it to the floor. Holding her face, he kissed her then hummed against her lips, "second base."

"Oh ... you," she sputtered playfully hitting him on the shoulders with her fists.

They kissed again. His mouth then traveled to her neck.

"You are terrible," she whispered in his ear, her hands in his hair.

"Yes, yes I am," he agreed between kisses. His hands moved across her abdomen up her rib cage. Her body tingled with anticipation. His thumbs slid just under her breasts, meeting at the base of her sternum. She tugged on his hair cupped his head gently tugging it up away from her neck. His mouth found hers again. Her tongue teased his upper lip before exploring his mouth. Feeling his hands cradle her breasts gently stroking her ever hardening nipples she moaned. A steady pulsating had begun deep in the pit of her abdomen, heat radiated outward with each strum.

Throwing caution to the wind, Andy gently pushed her back into the couch kissing her neck again while attacking the buttons of her blouse. He cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the tiny buttons.

"Andy," she whispered embarrassed at how exposed she was with her blouse hanging open.

Dragging his eyes away from the creamy skin of her breasts, he met her gaze. Her lips full and red, her cheeks were crimson, her eyes so green and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

He smiled at her, opened his mouth to speak when the sound of the condo door opening caused her to gasp and stiffen.

"Oh God," she whispered. Frantically trying to button up her blouse. Andy sat up and looked over the top of the couch.

"Hey Andy," Rusty said absently looking around for Sharon.

"Hey Rusty, how was the movie?" Andy made an odd sound when Sharon whacked his chest.

"It was sold out so we called it a night. Where's my ..." Rusty stammered noticing how oddly Andy was acting, and the strange position he was in. As Rusty made his way toward the living room he catch a little glimpse of Sharon slouched down fumbling with buttons. "Mom!"

Instantly he dropped his eyes to the floor and catch a glimpse of her discarded bra next to Andy's foot.

"Oh God! Is that...," he couldn't finish that statement. His hands flew to cover his eyes.

Sharon stood up saying, "Rusty," but he threw up his hands stopping her.

"God Mom please no I just ... I'm gotta ...going to my room," he finally managed to say as he quickly retreated down the hall.

Sharon stared after him a helpless expression on her face as she turned to look at Andy.

Andy couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He stood up taking a step toward her. She stopped him placing a her palm firmly on his chest.

"Sharon," he chuckled at the sight of her unevenly buttoned blouse.

"No," she said pushing harder into his chest looking toward Rusty's room. Her brain screaming, 'Oh God, Oh God,' over and over.

Andy tilted his head watching her, worried this little snafu could derail the 'moving forward' plan.

"Sharon," he said again tucking her mussed hair behind her ear. "He's ok, Sharon." He placed a hand over hers holding it to his chest.

She looked back at him slowly shaking her head. Andy tightened his grip on her hand. Instinctively, he slowly nodded his head in response to her. He moved slowly thinking how her eyes held the frightened look of an animal trapped in a snare. He took a slow deep breath, in then out, repeating it until she began to breath with him.

He nodded slowly again the hint of smile forming on his face. His mind could not for some reason find a way around the humor of their present situation. He bit his lip trying desperately not to laugh.

"This is not funny," she said a warning tone coloring her voice. His smile only grew. "Not," she pointed a finger at him with her free hand.

Andy pressed his lips together but his eyes twinkled. She turned away from him. Before he could decide how upset she really was, he heard it. Then watched as she fought to stifle her own laughter that began to bubble up. She couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did she would be lost. She covered her mouth with her hand. Andy could only grin more widely as he watched her shoulders begin to shake. Her hand on his chest no longer pushing him away, but gripping his shirt. He dared to step toward her, capturing her around the waist and turning her toward him. As their eyes met, her composure crumbled in a fit of giggles that she could no longer contain. She doubled over. Andy delighted in the sound of her laughter spilling forth like water over a fall, pulling him with her.

His low rumble of laughter joined her peeling giggles. He pulled her into his arms. They stood together until their laughter slowly subsided.

With a sigh Andy said, "I should probably go."

Talking into his chest said softly, "I don't want you to go...but," she sighed looking back toward Rusty's room. She stepped away, "He may ... eventually come out of his room."

Andy gave a sad chuckle, leaned in and kissed her temple.

They walked to the front door. She kissed him sweetly before stepping back to let him open the door and leave. "Good night Sharon," he said stepping out into the hallway.

He stopped, thought better of it and halfway out the door he turned around surprising her. Cradling her cheek with one hand, catching her waist with the other, he pulled her to him. He just caught a glimpse of her smile before he kissed her, pressing her back into the wall.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as she could. Their bodies pressed close, his hands began to roam into her hair. He growled softly when her nails grazed his neck. His fingers trailed up under her blouse. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Sorry, I just wanted," he said breathlessly, " ... to end tonight on a ... well... to say goodnight properly."

"Hmmm," she hummed still leaning against the wall letting her head dip to the side. "That was definitely... anything but proper," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled again stroking her cheek.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Sharon. See you tomorrow," before placing on last gentle kiss on her cheek. He then stepped out into the hallway his hand sliding down her arm not really wanting to let go.

She gripped his hand smiling at him.

"Good night, Andy," she sighed letting go. She watched him walk down the hall then she closed the door slowly. She leaned against it with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to all who have followed and reviewed. This story has really taken on a life of its own and become much longer and Shandier than I thought it would when I started.**

Chapter 6

Rusty heard them laughing and had to laugh a bit to himself. Then he thought he heard the front door close and the TV being turned off. He felt terrible for ruining their night. Thinking about what he walked in on, made him squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head to rattle free any lingering images. Not so long ago, a scene like that would have brought up old hurtful memories of the other Sharon in his life and feelings of dread. But now? Aside from the grossness of old people... Ugh ... He couldn't even think about it. Now, he just felt bad, so he took the risk and ventured out. He walked down the hallway, eyes securely fixed to the floor just in case it was not the front door he had heard. As he passed her bedroom door he noticed it was still open so he knew she was still up. Looking around he also noticed that Andy was nowhere in sight. Then, he heard the sound of water running. It was coming from the kitchen so he headed that way. That's where he found her tidying up from her dinner.

Rusty cleared his throat, "Ah mom," he said looking more at the floor than her. "Did I scare him off? I'm ... Sorry ... I just," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I ruined you night."

Sharon smiled at him. She tried her best to mask her surprise at seeing him. She would have put money on not seeing him for at least a week. She continued to dry the glass in her hand. "Rusty, you didn't ruin anything for anyone."

Rusty chuckled, "Well I think Andy might disagree."

Sharon had to laugh a little too. "Well it wasn't the best timed entrance let's just leave it at that," she tried to sound reassuring but her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Maybe you could leave me a signal,"Rusty started but stopped and smirked when her eyes narrowed and she shook her head very slowly warning him.

"Too soon?" he chuckled.

She only hummed a response before turning back toward the cabinet and stowing the glass. "I'm sorry,Rusty, for ... making you uncomfortable," she spoke quietly not turning to look at him. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

He could tell by the tone of her voice how uncomfortable she was feeling. But there was something else he couldn't quite name and he spoke before he really thought about it.

"You should ... like call him. Ya know ...Ask him to come back. I'll take some supplies and like camp out in my room until morning... Like late," Rusty said making his way into the kitchen and grabbing some snacks and a bottle of water.

Sharon watched him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Rusty, Andy is probably home by now. And you know you aren't supposed to eat in your room," she said sounding a little more wistful than she probably wanted to.

"Call him," Rusty insisted with a mouthful of muffin, "I'll vacuum." With that Rusty disappeared down the hall.

She laughed again shaking her head at his antics.

Sharon looked at her phone lying on the table. Andy was already home she thought. But she walked to the table anyway. He might even be asleep by now she told herself but found herself picking up the phone. This is crazy she thought shaking her head and simply held the phone in her hand. With a sigh, she walked to her room.

She plugged the phone in and placed it on her nightstand before getting ready for bed.

In the bathroom she examined her reflection in the mirror. Sighed again as she noticed all her perceived imperfections. She ran her brush through her hair one last time then turned off the light heading for her room.

Lying in bed, she looked at the phone once more, reached for it, then gave a frustrated sigh and turned away, thoroughly beating her pillow into submission.

She was tired but couldn't seem to sleep. Restless she turned back toward her phone. She picked up it up, thought better of it and put it back down. What would she say, she thought. She felt she was being stupid. She pulled the duvet up and tried to settle down.

Moments later she was up with a dramatic flip of the duvet. Exasperated with herself she picked up her phone and dialed Andy's number.

She heard his voice even before it seemed to ring.

"Hey."

He'd been home only long enough to have taken off his coat, sink down onto the couch and click on the TV. He hadn't gone straight home, he had been driving around for a little while just thinking through the day. When he finally did get home it was just too quiet. He had fished his phone put of his pocket and was about to chuck it onto the coffee table when her name light up the screen.

"Sharon, everything ok?"

"Yes... No... I just...couldn't sleep" She finally said sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry Andy I'm being silly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sharon, wait. You're not being silly," he said. "Talk to me."

"Andy... I?"

"Talk to me, Sharon."

"Andy," that's all she seemed to be able to say. "I'm not sure why I called. I... and Rusty said," she sighed and shook her head.

"So Rusty came out of his room?" He asked. She can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, he felt badly about what happened," she said trying not to laugh.

"We have to work on the boy's timing," he chuckled. He heard her hum a response.

"I'm glad you called," he continued.

"Are you? I didn't wake you?" She whispered, a warmth was beginning to growing in her chest.

"No you didn't." His voice was hushed and soft, " and yes, I ...ah...love the sound of your voice."

She couldn't help the hand that came to her face to hide the smile she knew he couldn't see.

"Andy," his name was more a breath than a word. He could tell from that tone that he had made her blush. He smiled imagining the color rising ti her cheeks.

"Good night Andy," she said.

"Sharon? Dinner tomorrow ... Right after work?" he asked quickly hoping she hadn't already ended the call.

"Yes," she sighed contently.

His voice was crisp with his response, "Great," then it became soft and deep, a tone that always gave her goosebumps, "Good night, Sharon. I love you."

Her eyes closed as she held her phone against her chest. "Good night Andy," she whispered into the dark.

 **A/N This story keeps pulling me along so I am going to go where it takes me. Appreciate your comments and feedback, please review or PM me with your thoughts and suggestions. I feel this story taking an odd left so bear with me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N this took longer to edit than I was planning. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

The day seemed to drag on and on. With no real case, it was just an endless parade of paperwork.

Lunch brought a few moments of relief. Andy had suggested they take a walk and grab something. The mountain of paperwork on her desk made saying yes very easy. Unfortunately before they could make their escape they had a laundry list of lunch orders.  
"Don't we have any interns for this?" Andy asked holding up the list.

"Nope," Sanchez chuckled.

Andy gave Sharon a pitiful look.

"Oh it's not that bad, Lieutenant," she laughed as she walked toward the elevator.

Andy glared at his partner as he passed his desk.

"Next time don't offer," Provenza shrugged.

"I didn't offer," Andy hissed.

Provenza's eyes went wide his hands held up in feign surrender, "So...rrr...yy, didn't realize you had big lunch plans there lover boy."

When the Captain called back into the room, "Andy, are you coming?" Sanchez nearly choked on his coffee, causing most everyone else in the murder room to laugh.

Andy bit his tongue, swallowing the urge to shout at them knowing that wouldn't end well. With an aggravated sigh he stormed out of the room.

Sharon was waiting by the elevators. Seeing his dark expression, she stepped toward him, her head tilted slightly, her hand sliding up his bicep, "Andy?"

She didn't need to say more. He just shook his head. "Juveniles," was all he could muster by way of an explanation.

Sharon smirked knowing the team was giving him a hard time and it most likely had something to do with them. "Do I want to know?"

His expression spoke volumes. "I didn't think so," she laughed. "You'll feel better after you eat."

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. Being the lunch hour the small space was rather crowded. Several uniformed officers took a step back to allow them to enter. With barely enough room, Andy couldn't hide a little smile when he stepped into her personal space. With no room to maneuver, he kept his back to the door, facing her with that smirk on his face. Sharon only slightly rolled her eyes at him shaking her head. They needed to exit the elevator once to allow those behind them to leave. The added room allowing them to finish their trip to the lobby in a more traditional fashion much to Andy's dismay.

Once outside, Andy slipped his arm around her waist holding her close as they walked down the street toward the bank of food trucks.

Standing in line, Sharon was trying to decide what she wanted. She was finding it hard to concentrate with Andy standing so close behind her and murmuring food selections from the menu into her ear. His hands her on her hips and his breath was warm against her neck.

"I'm never going to be able to decide with you distracting me," she finally said, bumping him with her body. She stepped away from him to get a better look at the menu board. Once she made her choice she turned back to him.

He extended his hand to draw her back to him. Giving her a hug, he said, "See was that so hard?"

She hummed before turning and stepping away again.

"Oh no," he teased slipping his arms around her waist. She laughed and playfully pivoted away but remained in his embrace.

He laughed into her neck then felt her go stiff in his arms. A moment later, Andy heard an all too familiar voice and cursed under his breath before standing up straighter but not relinquishing his hold on her.

"Well, well, well," came the unmistakeable voice of Jack Raydor, "Why Sharon? Such a surprise running into you here," Jack spoke more jovially than he felt at seeing her, especially happily wrapped in another man's arms. He met Andy's gaze, barely giving him a nod in the way of greeting, "Flynn."

"Hello Jack," she replied coldly. Andy raised his head to look around Sharon. Andy was surprised that she hadn't broken their embrace. In fact, she leaned back into Andy's arms and wrapped her hands around his forearms which were encircling her waist.

"Jack," Andy replied with a smirk giving Sharon's waist a little squeeze. He could feel her slowly relax against him, her hands loosening their grip on his wrists.

"How are you these days Andy? All healed up?" Jack remarked over his shoulder as he was now looking behind him.

Andy gave Sharon a squeeze before he answered, "Ah... Never better, Jack." He gave Sharon a puzzled look as Jack still had his back turned. "You... Ah... Lose something?"

Sharon watched as Jack waved his hand. At first, she couldn't see what or who he was waving at, then it became clear. She saw a young redhead waving back.

"Ugh, let's get out of here," she whispered to Andy. Who hummed in agreement but it was too late to just slip away without appearing extremely rude. The young woman who had joined them taking Jack's arm, didn't deserve that.

"Sharon, I'd like you to meet Brittany," the sickeningly sweet tone of Jack's voice made Sharon's stomach churn.

From Sharon's quick assessment of the young woman, she couldn't deny she was stunning, flowing red hair, blue eyes, long willowy limbs. Even without Jack's pompous grin, Sharon was certain he was sleeping with her. Not that Sharon really cared who Jack slept with, but somehow this girl just seemed to personify every one of Jack's infidelities over the course of their marriage.

"So nice to make your acquaintance," Sharon brought the back of her hand up to touch Andy's shoulder, "This is Andy." Sharon did her best to appear pleasant and welcoming.

Andy nodded, "Hi." Andy did his best to sound cordial. Jack being an ass was not this young woman's fault.

"Do you work with Jack?" Brittany innocently asked.

Sharon replied quickly, "No, Jack is my ex-husband," she put extra emphasis on the ex.

All she wanted was for Jack to keep on walking but of course he didn't. Jack flashed his most charming smile and wrapped his arm around the young Brittany. Sharon narrowed her eyes and hands involuntarily tightened around Andy's wrists. Sharon knew Jack well enough to know he wouldn't miss an opportunity to try and make her feel inadequate. Parading this girl, who couldn't be much older than their daughter, in front of her was just too irresistible of an opportunity to let slide.

"So you and Jack were married?" Brittany bubbled. "I can't imagine how you let this charmer go?"

Sharon used every ounce of will power to maintain a pleasant expression. The urge to roll her eyes and sigh was almost overwhelming. She planted an elbow in Andy's side to stifle his laugh at the Brittany's naive statement.

Andy piped in at that moment, "Well his loss is my gain." He felt Sharon rub her fingers across the back of his hand.

"Sharon never learned to appreciate my finer qualities," Jack smirked winking in Sharon's direction. Then flashed his most charming smile at Brittany, who giggled.

Sharon couldn't help the eye roll that followed that comment, "No Jack," she started before Andy interrupted.

As the food line moved Andy added, "Looks like we're up." He held the list up in front of them. "Sharon do you mind? I can't read these chicken scratchings."

She slowly took the list from his hand as he released her. "Ah sure." She turned toward Andy mouthing 'behave.' The smirk that she received in response only made her shake her head as she walked to the order window.

"So Jack, you don't need to hang around on our account. I'm sure you and ah," Andy gestured toward Brittany who brightly supplied her name, "Yeah right, Brittany, have some place to be."

"We were just grabbing a quickie." He laughed at his own joke. "I mean quick bite to eat," Jack's jab was interrupted by Brittany's shrill giggle and a playful tap on his shoulder.

"Jack," Brittany giggled his name, "Don't be naughty."

Jack chuckled, "Well you know how it is, Flynn" a broad devilish grin on his face.

Andy cringed and rolled his eyes. Jack may have thought his expression was all charm and mischief. But to Andy he just looked like a lecherous old man. Andy just hoped Sharon was too far away and preoccupied with the food order to overhear anything that came out of Jack's mouth.

Moments later, Sharon was back at his side. Her expression revealed that she had heard it all. Andy leaned in and kissed her cheek whispering, "sorry," in her ear. She squeezed his arm in acceptance.

Jack sized up his replacement. "Well maybe you don't," Jack finally said as Sharon rejoined them. "Shar here was never too interested in the bedroom," he laughed. " I'm surprised we managed to get two kids," throwing a sideways glance in Sharon's direction. "Usually needed a little liquid courage to loosen her up." Jack was finding himself very amusing.

Sharon stood ram rod straight a stoic expression on her face, only the hint of pink coloring her cheeks gave away the stinging effect of his words.

Before she could form a response, Andy took her hand and brought it to his lips. Then he turned his eyes toward Jack. Taking just a step forward as he spoke, "Jack in your entire life you."

Sharon pulled on Andy's arm, "Don't Andy, he's not worth it." She glared at Jack, "Let's go."

"No Sharon, let the Lieutenant enlighten us," Jack's bombastic voice drew her attention. Brittany giggled nervously as the tension between Andy and Jack escalated. "You have some pearls of wisdom, Flynn?"

Andy ground his teeth, "Yah Jack, you had a good thing." Jack smirked and looked skyward. "3 in fact," Andy held up his finger for emphasis, "Sharon, Emily and Ricky."

Jack opened his mouth forming a witty response when Andy continued with a genuine smile this time directed toward Sharon, "But really Jack I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Jack laughed, "Whatever for?" He flashed a look of utter amazement.

"For being such a royal dick, Jack," Andy leaned in close and almost whispered. "Had you been a halfway decent father and husband, Sharon might still be married to you." He looked back at Sharon, "But like I said, your loss is my gain." Andy reached for Sharon's hand and gave it a small squeeze when she slipped her fingers into hers. "So thanks Jack," Andy stepped back daring to slip his arm back around Sharon's waist. As he turned and smiled at her, he added, "Thank you very much." Andy knew Sharon would probably be upset with him for picking a fight with her ex but the smile that tugged at her lips told him he might get off with a warning this time.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You haven't won a prize, Flynn," Jack growled.

Andy glanced at Sharon, "I beg to differ."

"Don't let him fool you sweetheart, it's all smoke and mirrors," Andy directed his comment to Brittany, who was watching the exchange with an uncomfortable wide eyed expression.

"You're one to talk Flynn. Don't you go foolin' yourself. You're no better than me," Jack spat back.

Andy volleyed back his tone calm confident, "I admit, I'm no saint. I let my addiction destroy my family. I treated my ex like crap and my kids. The difference between us Jack." Andy gestured between them, "I've admitted my faults. Learned from my mistakes. Am making amends to my family. Can you say the same?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut. His face growing flush.

"Who are Emily and Ricky?" Brittany's sudden question drew everyone's attention. She desperately wanted to change the subject.

Sharon looked at the younger woman dumbfounded. "My children," she said a puzzled look on her face.

"Our children, or have you forgotten, I'm their father?" Jack's remark was laced with venom.

"No, Jack," Sharon replied, "but I often wonder if you have?" her words were said with more calm than she was feeling.

A voice could be heard calling, "Mom, mom." It took a moment for Sharon to place it. Once she did she looked around and located Rusty trotting toward them.

"Hey, mom," Rusty greeted her a little breathless. As usual Rusty's single-mindedness had blinded him to his surroundings. He had noticed Sharon and Andy but had failed to register who they were talking to.

"Is this Ricky?" Brittany bubbled sounding thankful for the chance to change the course this interaction had taken.

Pointing his finger at Rusty, Jack spat, "He's not mine."

"Rusty, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked reaching out for him and glaring at Jack. "He's all mine," Sharon smiled sweetly at Brittany, pulling a surprised Rusty in front of her.

Rusty knew he had walked into something unpleasant when he saw Jack. Sharon had pulled him into an awkward embrace before he could answer her question of concern.

"Oh," Brittany stammered.

Sharon wanted nothing more than to take Andy and Rusty and simply walk away but she didn't.

"Hey kid," Andy said patting Rusty on the shoulder.

Jack scowled and Brittany smiled uncomfortably. "You have a lovely family, Sharon," Brittany said with a nervous giggle.

Sharon smiled. Family. She liked the sound of that. Andy's gentle squeeze broadened her grin.

"They are not a family. He's the reason we got divorced," Jack's annoyance was evident in his tone.

"Oh god this is ah, I'm sorry," Brittany's shrill laugh made the trio cringe. "He's ah... your," she began gesturing between Andy and Sharon.

"No, Rusty is not our son," Andy answered Brittany's unasked question not certain why he even cared what this woman thought or knew about them. Then he added looking over at Rusty, "But I would be very proud to have a son like Rusty. He's a great kid."

Rusty was surprised by Andy's spontaneous declaration and looked down at his shoes before looking back at Andy. Sharon couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"What," Andy shrugged, "It's true. Any guy would be lucky to have ya, kid." He shrugged again looking back at Sharon. Her gaze held such warmth Andy couldn't help but grin back at her. Rusty rolled his eyes thinking here they go again.

"They're sweet," Brittany cooed leaning into Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed roughly, "Yah, downright adorable."

"Order 253...253," the growing shouts of the food vendor had Sharon look down at the ticket in her hand. "Oh that's us," she said looking at Andy.

"As always Jack, it has been anything but nice to see you," Sharon said as sweetly as she could. She leaned in to Brittany, "Good luck sweetie."

"Goodbye, Jack," and with that she turned drawing Andy and Rusty along with her.

Sharon paid at the window all the while feeling Jack's gaze burning a hole in the back of her head. Andy took one bag while Rusty carried the other.

Jack watched them walk away. His bruised ego egging him on not being able to stand not getting the last word, "Hope you like cold showers Flynn, cause you better get used to them!"

Sharon had looped her arm through Andy's as they walked away. She felt Andy bristle at Jack's last demeaning comment. She sighed.

"What a prick," Rusty said shaking his head.

"Language young man," Sharon reprimanded, however her voice lacked any true force and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Next time can I please shoot him?" Andy asked looking down at her.

She gave a little laugh putting her head into his shoulder as they strode away. "You'll have to take a number."

Andy stopped by a bench. "Hey kid you mind running these up to the squad? I just need ... a minute," he asked holding up his bag.

"Ah... Sure, Andy," Rusty gave Andy a knowing look them reached for the bag before turning to head inside.

Andy turned to Sharon, taking her shoulders, he looked into her eyes trying to gauge how this encounter with Jack had truly effected her, "You ok?"

"It will take more than that to ruin my day," she replied, tilting her head in the direction they had come. "But ...Andy, I don't need you to fight my battles especially with Jack."

"I know," he said brushing her hair back from her shoulder.

As much as Brittany tried to draw Jack away. He stood and watched his ex and her 'boyfriend' walk away arm in arm. When they stopped at the bench, Jack was certain Flynn would get an earful, especially when Rusty was sent away. The Sharon he knew, hated when someone tried to fight her battles.

"Andy," she touched his face, "What you said about Rusty." She smiled, her eyes shimmered brightly. She stepped close and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

With her so close Andy turned and stole a kiss. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Andy noticed Jack staring at them from down the block.  
"Jack's watching us."

Resisting the urge to look back, Sharon hummed against Andy's neck then sighed.

She leaned back meeting Andy's gaze with a mischievous smile. "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint him," she said sliding her hands to cradle his face pulling him to her and kissed him.

When she pulled back Andy laughed, "Oh we can do better than that." With one hand in her hair the other at her back, Andy dipped her causing her to squeal before devouring her mouth. She clung to him lost in the moment.

Jack's blood boiled as he watch Flynn man handle his wife. Ex-wife that tormenting little voice in his head reminded him, ex-wife. He snapped his arm away from the incessant tugging of Brittany. She was saying something but the sound of her voice was drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears. When Sharon's foot snaked around Andy's calf he had seen enough. Jack pivoted abruptly and stormed off with a bewildered Brittany close behind.

"That was better," she gasped as Andy righted her. Her cheeks flushed, she glanced around hoping no one who knew them just happened by. What just happened between them was definitely not workplace appropriate.

"Come on, we better get back," Andy said with a grin. Not bothering to look back he tucked Sharon into his side and headed back inside.

 **A/N again this story keeps morphing into something different from how it started and making me go the long way round to the ending I had envisioned, hopefully I get there. Thank you to everyone again, your support & suggestions are valued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks again everyone for following and giving feedback, appreciate the time you take to write your thoughtful reviews and give suggestions and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 8

As they rode the elevator, Sharon noticed her reflection in one of the chrome panels. Her lipstick was smudged. She smiled before quickly removing a tissue from her purse and discreetly wiping away the evidence of her and Andy's extracurricular activity. She turned to Andy but was interrupted by the elevator doors opening to admit more passengers. As the others filed in they filled in the space between them, they need to step apart to accommodate their fellow officers. Now that Sharon stood on the opposite side of the elevator from Andy, she would need to wait until they reached their floor to check his face for evidence of their lunch hour kiss. That thought made her smile, she dropped her head her hair concealing her face as she felt a warm glow rise to her cheeks. Finally reaching their floor, several others exited the elevator as they did, keeping the two of them separated. Much to her chagrin, Lieutenant Provenza exited the murder room walking by, followed closely by Detective Sanchez.

Provenza took one look at Andy, "Good god, Flynn!" He dramatically threw his hands up in the air before letting them slap down to his sides. He continued to grumble as he strode past Sharon pointing a finger in her direction. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut upon seeing Sharon's smirk and huffed away.

Andy looked at his partner bewildered. What was his problem? So they took a little longer at lunch than he had originally planned, served his partner right having to wait for his lunch. That's what he gets for making him an errand boy. Andy was about to say something when Sanchez momentarily made eye contact, then looked at the floor laughing. "Nice lunch, sir," he chuckled. Julio barely made eye contact with Sharon as he walked by and snickered, "Ma'am."

Sharon tried to suppress a smile by pressing her lips together and looking at the floor, her cheeks pinking up. Andy's gaze followed his colleagues. What was wrong with everyone today? He turned giving a perplexed look in Sharon's direction. His expression plus the smudge of lipstick on his face tipped the scales and her battle was lost, laughter bubbling up.

"Seriously, what!" His growing frustration coloring his tone.

He looked so lost and frustrated. Sharon quickly moved toward him. "You... ah...have a little something," she smirked and pointed toward his face. "From lunch," she continued failing miserably at maintaining a straight face as she offered him the tissue.

He gave an exasperated sigh then accepted the tissue to scrub at the side of his mouth. Witnessing the merriment in Sharon's eyes, Andy found it hard to remain irritated at the situation. It was worth a little ridicule from his colleagues if it meant he could spend lunches kissing her. He'd kiss her again right now but knew he'd end up in the dog house so he refrained. "All right?" he asked after thoroughly rubbing his face. Sharon nodded, straightened his tie then headed for the murder room door. She swiped her ID to gain access. Andy reached for the door holding it open for her. Always the gentleman, she thought, her hand gently sliding along his arm as she passed by him. A smile still played at her lips, her thoughts lingering on their last few moments outside, Andy's words, 'we can do better than that,' replaying in her mind. As they crossed the room, Sharon noticed Rusty waiting in her office, worry flashed across her expression. Jack had said some very hurtful things. She hoped Rusty was able to brush them aside as she was trying to do.

Amy intercepted her before she reached her son, "Captain, Taylor is really anxious to see you," a hint of concern in her voice. Sharon slowed only long enough to say "Thanks Amy," then strode into her office. Her concern for her son outweighed anything that Taylor might want.

"Rusty? Everything ok?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I think I should be asking you that," his face pensive. "I mean really mom... Like how can he be ... such ... such a," her raised eyebrows and quiet hum caused him to pause. He could hear her voice in his head saying 'language' and the bit about 'respecting elders'. He sighed his hands falling against his legs with a loud slap, "jerk," he finally said.

Sharon didn't need to ask who the "he" was. Jack was in rare form today. She couldn't help but wonder why he was in LA and hanging around the PAB. Just knowing he was close by put her on edge. "Rusty," she paused trying to collect her thoughts and say something appropriate but nothing appropriate was springing to mind. So she just shook her head. "I don't know," she finally said with a shrug. And she really didn't. Sharon was no longer in love with the man but she didn't go out of her way to be cruel to him. Most days he never crossed her mind. Putting a hand on Rusty's shoulder giving him a concerned look, she asked, "Do you need me for something?"

"No, I actually came by to see buzz. He's offered to critique my application. But I wanted to check on you. When you didn't come right up... I thought maybe... something happened." He had been worried that Jack had escalated the situation. Rusty knew that Sharon could handle Jack even though she shouldn't have to anymore. He really just wanted to punch Jack in the face.

She smiled at her son's protectiveness. Rusty noticed her cheeks flush a bit as she again recalled the dramatic kiss she and Andy had shared. He gave his mom a curious look. She cleared her throat and looked away. "All right, if you are sure," she said looking out into the murder room and then back at Rusty. "I have to go take care of something with Taylor." Leaning in, she gave Rusty a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. She couldn't seem to help the hand that lightly grazed the back of Andy's shoulders when she walked past him toward Taylor's office. Andy looked up after her retreating form and smiled. Coming or going, he liked to watch her move. When she was gone from view he sighed returning his gaze to his computer screen. He didn't envy her having to deal with Taylor and Jack in the same day.

* * *

Andy noticed that Sharon looked tired when she finally reappeared in the murder room. She gave him a small smile as she strode by his desk. She closed the door and the blinds before finding her chair and falling heavily into it. Taking off her glasses, she rubbing the bridge of her nose. God she hated meetings with Taylor. But this one tried her last nerve.

She had been gone a while and Andy was concerned. He became truly worried when she retreated to her office and drew the blinds. Today had been trying and Taylor could only have added to her burden. Looking around the murder room, Andy tried to nonchalantly approach her office. Everyone seemed occupied. Only Provenza noticed Andy's movements, giving him a stern look from across the room. When Andy hesitated, Provenza pointed mouthing something. Andy glared back before turning toward Sharon's door.

What was that idiot waiting for Provenza thought while watching Andy trying to decide if he should or shouldn't check on his girlfriend. Provenza had felt the wave of irritation ripple off his Captain as she had passed by. She wasn't happy and if the Captain wasn't happy well that meant soon none of them would be happy. He pointed at his partner mouthing, 'get in there.' Andy's stupefied glare before he turned away, had Provenza rolling his eyes and muttering 'idiot.'

'What had she done to deserve a day like today?' she thought letting her head fall back onto her chair. First Jack, then Taylor, all she needed now was for Pope to show up and she'd win the trifecta. A familiar rap at the door pulled Sharon out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called. She smiled weakly at Andy as he entered. Checking up on her again, she knew his visit was personal when he closed the door behind him. "I'm fine, Andy," she sighed. But that didn't stop him from rounding her desk and taking a seat next to her on the edge. Her chair rolled back a bit when she leaned back to look up at him. She smirked as she watched his eyes slowly travel up her body lingering on her legs which she crossed then recrossed for his benefit before his eyes finally reached hers. She tilted her head and raised a brow. "Andy?" she drew out his name name slowly. While she appreciated, his appreciation of her, they were still at work.

"You sure you're ok?" he said quietly.

"Oh," she sighed, "I can handle Taylor's long winded rantings," she said shaking her head. She only half listened to most of what Taylor said these days.

"No, not that. Not Taylor," he said his smile not masking the concern behind his eyes. She knew instantly knew what or better who he was talking about and sighed again folding her arms across her chest.

He took in her defensive posture, "Now, Sharon," Andy said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "This afternoon."

"You are already treading on thin ice about this afternoon. You know, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Especially... Especially where Jack is concerned," she voice was firm but not harsh. They had had this conversation before. Sharon did not want to have it again. She was not a damsel who needed saving or defending.

"Sharon," he paused holding out his hand. He wasn't certain of her reaction. She could take his hand or he thought she just, might bite his fingers off, but he was willing to risk it.

"We're working Andy, can we talk about this later?"

"I think it's important," he replied, giving her that look. That caring look that made her want to kiss him and throttle him simultaneously. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She decided, she would at least hear him out so she hesitantly accepted his outstretched hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as her slender fingers slipped into his.

"Sharon, I thought of today as," his thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand. "A joint effort... Ya know... I think of us as ... Well as us." He waved his free hand in the space between them. "We're a team... Aren't we? My battles are your battles and... ya know ...visa versa."

She watched him watching her. She knew he was trying to get a read on her, gauge her feelings. She was trying hard to maintain a neutral expression which was becoming more challenging by the moment. He wasn't trying to fight the battle for her but with her, helping her to shoulder the burden. A team, she mulled the phrase over before saying it aloud.

"A team," she said after a moment. She liked the way it sounded. The way it made her feel to hear him say it.

Andy leaned in close, "Ya, a team," a slow smile coming to his lips. He pointed at her then himself saying,"You and me," he smirked when he added, "kid," doing his best Bogey impersonation.

With that Sharon couldn't conceal her smile or stifle her laugh any longer. "You," she poked at his chest, "are terrible at impressions," she giggled.

"True," he laughed with her. "But seriously, Sharon. Some pretty nasty things were said. I just want you to know," he started but Sharon interrupted him.

"Andy, I really don't want to talk about Jack or anything that he said, did or ever does," she said sounding annoyed as she stood. She tried to walk away from him but he caught her waist. He wanted to hold her but knew she wouldn't let him, not here.

"Sharon, I know this isn't the place but... I just want ...," he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "you to know... that I know Jack is full of lies." He took hold of her hands, "And for you to be ok."

She looked down at their joined hands. Thinking about Jack made her temper rise. She wanted to give Jack's words no credence but they nagged at her, picking away at her, much to her annoyance.

Andy's thumbs caressed the backs of her hands, "Sharon? Talk to me," he said softly. "You remember me," a small smile on his lips as he dipped his head trying to look her in the eye. She looked up her eyes meeting his, "your friend, Andy Flynn?" She couldn't help but give him a weak smile in return. He brought her hands to his chest, "Talk to me, Sharon."

She sighed spreading her fingers, pressing her hands against Andy's chest. His fingers encircling her wrists. He thought for a moment she was going to push him away and tell him to go back to work, but she didn't.

"Andy," she sighed, "I married Jack when I was very young, just out of college," she looked at Andy a wistful expression on her face. "I was ...," she paused pressing her lips together into a thin line, "naive... inexperienced maybe a better word," she said thoughtfully. "I learned quickly that my ex husband was not," she sighed again flexing her fingers against chest, "a patient man." It was hard for her to talk about. It made her feel sad and embarrassed but she continued. "I was not as it turns out," she slipped her hands from him, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned from him and stepped away, not really wanting to continue but knew there was no putting the lid back on this pandora's box.

Andy stood up sensing how uncomfortable this conversation was making her. "You don't have to tell me any more," he said holding her shoulders. She shook her head. "No, you should know. What he said," her voice grew quiet, "it wasn't all lies."

Andy pulled her close. "Yes, it was," he said turning her around, "All of it." He caressed her cheek, using his thumb to tilt her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Sharon, Jack Raydor is cruel. Today, he could have walked right by. But he didn't. He saw us and for some reason I will never understand, he had to come over. He couldn't seem to help himself. And that ...that...what was her name?"

"Brittany," Sharon supplied. "She was a stunning girl."

"Yah, Brittany," Andy looked pointedly at Sharon, "I won't lie and say she wasn't pretty."

Sharon raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Yah yah, very pretty," Andy continued. "But that's all she had to offer and trust me that gets old real quick."

"Andy, you don't have to," Sharon started but Andy interrupted her. "Have to? ... Sharon, I love you. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a longtime. Your somewhat dimwitted ex husband is only now starting to realize what he had and lost. So he's unhappy and wants you to be unhappy too." Andy wanted to reassure her, comfort her. He desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't. He knew this personal conversation was already pushing the boundaries of the rules.

"I'm not unhappy, Andy. Jack no longer holds that kind of power over me," she leaned in and kissed him gentle on the lips. When she pulled back she laughed at Andy's feigned expression of shock.

"Such a rule breaker," he said with wink, causing her to laugh harder.

"We need to get back to work now, Lieutenant," she said with a smile.

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, "Yes, Captain," he said with a smirk. Then he turned and walked toward the door. He turned back before opening it. "Just for the record," he said his tone becoming serious, "you don't hold my past against me why would I hold yours against you."

She smiled at him the lump in her throat making it impossible for her to speak.

As he opened the door he gave her a smile saying. "Tonight?"

She smiled and nodded at him. With his growing grin, he nodded and was out the door.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading. I feel there is one or two more installments before this story reaches its conclusion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So final chapter, thank you to everyone that followed, liked and reviewed. This is not how I thought this would end but I can't fight where this inevitably seemed to need to go. I hope it does it justice.** **My apologizes for taking so long to update. I wrote several chapters that just didn't seem to fit. Again I hope this is satisfactory. Thanks everyone for your patience.**

Chapter 9

Andy called her about 45 minutes before he was supposed to pick her up. He had decided that he wanted to do something fun and hopefully a little special. He wanted to give her a hint without giving it all away.

Sharon looked at her reflection. Andy's call had been cryptic at best and she wondered if she was over or even underdressed for whatever he had planned. But no matter how much she pressed, he wouldn't reveal his plan. She could almost hear him smirking at her and shaking his head as he repeated his response to her probing, "no comment."

She hummed then sighed looking toward the clock. This would have to do she thought smoothing out the fabric of the dress she finally picked.

When she ventured out from the confines of her room, she could hear Rusty talking animatedly with Andy probably about chess or his latest Vlog.

Andy smiled brightly when he noticed Sharon coming down the hallway. She smiled back holding her hands away from her sides hoping her attire was appropriate for his plans.

"Do I pass inspection?" She asked noticing Andy was not in a suit but thankfully his outfit didn't make her feel overdressed.

"You look very nice," Andy said tempering his response for Rusty's benefit. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Great, let's go," Andy said meeting her in the entry way. He held the door for her, placing a hand at her back as he exited behind her. They bid goodbye to Rusty, who teasingly called back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Once in the car, Sharon turned toward Andy giving him a pointed look. Andy gave her a sidelong glance as he pulled out of the driveway and smirked. "You are just going to have to wait," he laughed when she gave a huff and pouted.

"By the way," he said reaching for her hand, "You much more than nice." He saw her smile and look down. "With Rusty there ... I just ... Well it makes him uncomfortable sometimes," he explained.

Sharon hummed then chuckled, "Thank you," she said quietly. "Now, what is the name of this place again?"

"Nice try," he laughed. " We'll be there soon." He drove them to a part of town Sharon had not often frequented so try as she might she could not figure out where they were going. So she finally decided to just sit back and enjoy the scenery. They finally parked along the street. Andy quickly jumped out of the car to open her door. Aside from the gentlemanly aspects of the gesture, it also gave Andy a chance to better appreciate Sharon's legs as she stepped out of the vehicle. Tonight the fates seemed to be on his side as a hefty gust of wind kicked up catching the hem of her skirt. With a slight gasp her free hand flew down to trap the material against her body but not before Andy got a good look about halfway up her thigh.

He tried to look sheepish but couldn't quite pull it off. He shrugged and smirked when she caught him looking. He pulled her close for a hug as a hint of pink colored her cheeks. With her tucked into his side he said, "This way," guiding them up the street.

Sharon could hear music playing from somewhere nearby and secretly hoped that it was coming from their destination. When the music seemed at its loudest they stopped. Andy pulled opened the door saying, "This is it." He ushered her inside. It was a dimly lit entryway. From the look of the decor it had an Italian theme. She should have guessed, Italian cuisine was Andy's favorite. The mater'd greeted them and checked the reservation list. He then lead them through the main seating area of the restaurant through a set of French style doors that opened onto a large courtyard. The trellises and trees were alight with small white bulbs and white flowers. The music was louder now and Sharon could see why. A rather large band was seated at the far end of small dance floor. Tables were arranged strategically around the space. The mater'd stopped at a small booth nestled in a corner. When Andy turned to Sharon, she was smiling at him.

"What?" He questioned. She didn't answer only gentle shook her head and smiled more broadly. Still holding her hand he asked, "Would you give me one dance before we order?" The band had begun to play a ballad as he led her to the floor. The last time they had danced was at his daughter's wedding. The song that was currently playing had been one of the last songs they had danced to. It had been late and Sharon had rested her head against his shoulder. Her presence that day had made the day not only bearable but actually enjoyable. He wondered if that had been the day he had truly begun to fall for her. Sharon again rested her head against his shoulder except this time her face was turned toward his. He could feel her breath on his neck. His lips were near her ear.

"Do you remember the last time we dance?" He whispered.

"Mmmmm, Nicole's wedding," she sighed, "and this song I think." She nuzzled his neck giving him goosebumps. As the music stopped, Andy kissed her temple. "I'm starving, let's eat," she said looking up at him with a smile. He nodded reluctantly releasing his hold of her waist. She turned still holding his other hand and led him from the floor.

Dinner was spent in animated conversation. They reminisced about his daughter's wedding, talked about her children's lack of relationships and other topics that were none to serious. Throughout dinner, Andy's hand kept finding its way to Sharon's knee. After dinner, they returned to the dance floor several times. Sharon even managed to convince Andy to dance to one faster paced song. She laughed and smiled as he twirled them about the floor. When she tried for another, Andy feigned old age and asked to sit a few out. She laughed and agreed calling him an old man. He chuckled as he gratefully sat down. Sharon took that opportunity to excuse herself.

As Sharon walked by a table just inside the doorway to the main restaurant on her way to the ladies room she couldn't help but notice how the men there seemed to be watching her. One of them looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

Upon returning to the table, she noticed Andy was engaged in what appeared to be a heated conversation with the gentlemen she couldn't place. She stopped just out of sight on their table when she heard Andy address the other man by name. She was able to glean that they had worked together in robbery homicide and his name was detective Harris. Harris was taking offense to Andy's current dance partner.

"So bangin' the ice queen is that how you get out of all those fucking trainings," Harris barked. Sharon suspected he was drunk by the way his words slightly ran together.

"Oh shut up Harris, go back to your dinner. Have another drink," Andy's voice was harsh with annoyance and sarcasm.

Sharon was just about to round the corner and interrupt them when Harris spat back his retort. "You can't be serious about that bitch," he laughed, "what you gonna marry her?" His laughter biting and vulgar.

Sharon took a deep breath preparing to step forward. She heard Andy's chair scrape the ground as he stood. His voice was a low growl, he towered over Harris, "As a matter of fact I am and I do. Are you gonna make something out of it?"

At that moment Sharon joined them, "Hello," she paused looking the detective square in the eyes, "Detective Harris, isn't it?" Sharon's sudden presence seemed to take all the wind out of Harris' sails.

Harris stepped back from Andy, looking highly uncomfortable. "Ah yah, Captain. I was ah ... Just saying hi to my buddy Andy here... Lieutenant Flynn," Harris stammered.

Sharon gave Harris the once over, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips the way she would have back in her IA days.

Andy tried hard not to laugh as Harris began to literally wither before his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you want to get back to your dinner, detective," she said a dismissive tone in her voice.

"Ah yah, ah good to see ya Andy. Nice to see you again Captain," he mumbled as he all but ran back to his table.

Sharon shook her head looking at Andy, who erupted in laughter at the drunken detective's hasty retreat.

"You haven't lost your touch I see," Andy chuckled. "We worked together back in the day." He hoped she hadn't been close enough to hear the drunk fools rantings.

"Oh I remember you two from back in the day," she said giving him a look over her glasses.

Andy shrugged sheepishly. "I've since reformed," he said looking at her brightly. He held out his hand which she took, leading her back to the dance floor. As he wrapped his arm about her waist drawing her close he whispered in her ear, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

Sharon thought for a moment, weighing her options did she play dumb and say she heard nothing or did she confess to hearing it almost in its entirety? She knew she had taken too long to respond when she hear Andy softly whisper her name.

She sighed. It was probably a good thing he was holding her so close and they couldn't see one another's faces.

"I heard enough," she finally said. "I'm sorry people treat you that way because of me."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle idiots like Harris," he said turning his face into her neck. "What about the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Ya, what did you think of the rest of that conversation?" he pressed. "Any thoughts?"

She held tightly to him but didn't respond right away. She hadn't pulled back or tensed up which Andy interpreted as a good sign. So he offered her more encouragement.

"Because, I didn't exaggerate or lie to Harris," he whispered close enough that she felt his breath on her ear.

"Oh," she said with a quick inhale of breath. "Andy, can we get out of here, please." The room felt suddenly very crowded and stuffy. Her head was spinning, "I just need some air."

"Yah, ok, sure," Andy said releasing her waist. He wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, but he'd rather have this conversation in private anyway. She slipped into his side drawing his arm around her as they walked out.

Once outside in the cooler night air, Sharon took several deep breaths. They walked in the direction of the car but Sharon stopped before they reached it stepping out of his arms to stand and face him.

In that moment, Andy was worried that she would put the brakes on their already snail paced relationship. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as she collected her thoughts. "Andy, tell me everything."

"Sharon," he said stepping closer to her. She held up hand, placing it on his chest trying to keep him at arms length but he refused to comply. His longer reach allowed him to capture her shoulder with one hand, her neck with the other. He pulled her close even as she pushed against his chest with her palms. His face stopping just inches from hers, "I'll tell you everything, my full confession. Harris asked if I was serious about you. If I planned to marry you." He felt her body tense in his arms and her breathing became more rapid. "And I said yes, Sharon and it's the truth."

"Andy, I ..." her voice broke as she tried to speak.

"Please don't run away from this Sharon. I know it may be too soon. Just... Know Sharon that I am serious about us," he said feeling the need to fill the silence between them. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back to look at her. Her eyes glistening.

Andy smiled at her, "We told Taylor we'd always be friends. That we could be just friends again if need be." he watched her slowly shake her head. "I am in too deep Sharon, and have been for a while. There is no way going back for me. I love you."

Her hands were no longer pushing him away. They simply rested against his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her palms. She closed her eyes when he said those three words. It wasn't the first time, he had spoken them, she had said those very words to him not long ago. She was still working out for herself what that would mean. Part of her wanted to keep things simple or at least as uncomplicated as possible which was no easy feat when dating a subordinate. But now they were in love. Nothing complicated life more than being in love.

The tears that she couldn't seem to help or stop slipped down her cheeks. She felt Andy's fingertips brush them away. She would be lying if she said she'd never thought about a future with Andy and what that would look like. She had always assumed that he wasn't really interested in ever marrying again. She certainly hadn't been until more recently with Andy. Then Provenza and Patrice did it and marriage didn't seem all that crazy of an idea. The crazy idea was her life without Andy Flynn. She wasn't sure how long she just stood there in his arms while he waited for a reply, any reaction to what he said.

Finally opening her eyes and taking a shaky breath she decided it was time for her full confession. "I ... I can't go back either." She laughed a little at the broad smile that replaced his look of concern.

"This was not a proposal,"he said cautiously, "just a discussion about the future, our future." he brushed another stray tear from her cheek. "Happy tears?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes," she sighed and laughed, "very happy tears."

He bent down and kissed her, as he pulled back she held him close prolonging their connection. "Let's go home," she whispered again his lips.

 **A/N**

 **The End?**

 **Pretty sure the end**

 **Thanks everyone. You have so helped my confidence that I am attempting a totally original story ... Appreciate your support comments and reviews. Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok for those that were hoping for a "knock it outta the park moment" I couldn't disappoint, you have all been super supportive. So here is a short addition.**

The ride home had been quiet. They held hands. Sharon leaned toward the center doing her best to rested her head against his shoulder. Andy leaned close, trying to maintain their connection while still concentrating on the road.

There was not question that he would walk her to her door. After placing the key in the lock, she had turned as he expected to kiss him goodnight. She opened her lips to speak but was cut off by his kiss. She welcomed it pulling him close. When he stepped back she smiled.

Without looking she opened the door. "Come in," it was not a question, she held his hand drawing him inside.

"Hey mom," came the familiar sound of Rusty's voice. As the couple came further into the condo, Rusty added, "Oh, hey Andy." Rusty was seated on the couch next to Gus. Sharon turned and smiled at the pair. "We were just watching a movie," Rusty said indicating the TV, "but we can watch the rest in my room." Rusty started to stand.

"No, no Rusty," Sharon waved her hand at them, "Hi Gus," she added. Andy stepped back from her preparing to say his final good night.

"You two stay right where you are. Finish your movie," she said. She began to walk down the hallway with Andy in tow.

As his mom and her boyfriend crossed the threshold into her room. Rusty made a face.

Gus laughed, "Come on they're in love."

"Yah but ... That's my mom," Rusty whined, a pained expression on his face. Gus just laughed again.

She had lead Andy into her room without a word. Indicating the bed she said, "Have a seat?"

Andy gave a wary look as he slowly took the few steps and stopped at the side of her bed. She had quietly closed the bedroom door and was now leaning against it.

After Andy sat on the edge of the bed, Sharon walked to her night stand. She slipped off her shoes and placed her glasses on the small table. Walking back to Andy, she stopped in front of him and took his face in her hands. Stepping forward between his knees she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back smiling at him.

"Sharon?" The questioning sound of her name only made her smile more broadly. She began to loosen his tie. Once undone, she began with his buttons. Her face drew close to him as she reached to unfasten the buttons lower down.

His lips brushed her ear. "Sharon," he whispered.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. His hand caught her cheek pulling her mouth to his. He broke the kiss when he felt her tug on his shirt tails trying to free the fabric from his slacks. He quickly undid the buttons at his cuffs then took hold of the fabric pulling off both his dress and undershirt in one smooth motion.

Sharon took a deep breath as he dropped his shirts to the floor. Her fingertips gently caressed the tops of his shoulders. She swept her hair over one shoulder while turning her back to him. Over her shoulder she said, "Can you help me with this?" Her fingers were reaching up her back toward her zipper.

As he unzipped her dress, he started to speak, "Sharon," was all he managed to say as his fingertips brushed against her skin. He wanted to ask if she was sure but couldn't find the words.

Sensing his hesitation, she turned back to him. She kissed him.

"Let me say this," he felt her smile against his lips as she spoke, "in terms you will understand."

She kissed him again letting her tongue run along his bottom lip.

"It's the bottom of the ninth," she drew his bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned into her lips, gripping her tightly. She pushed back from him holding him at arms length. Bringing her hands to her shoulders, she let her dress cascade down her body to pool at her feet. She leaned forward kissing him again, "Bases are loaded and you are stepping into the batter's box," she purred against his mouth.

Wrapping his arms around her, he stood and pulled her close, then pivoted drawing her off balance. Cradling her in his arms his lips attacking her neck. She hummed and gasped as his tongue toyed with her skin. He lowered her onto the bed.

She laughed as whispered in her ear, "I love it when you talk baseball."

The End

A/N Again thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, commented and PM'd, your support and encouragement has meant a great deal. Now I need a new idea :) any suggestions ;)


End file.
